Death Traps And Love
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella and Damon get kidnapped. Two mysterious men have taken them from their content lives and pushed their boundries. Bella and Damon hate each other. When they get kidnapped the hate flies out the window and replaced with protection. Why is that? Rate:M
1. Preface

Death Traps And Love

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I came up with this idea after having the crazy idea if something like this happened to me. I hope you enjoy it and I need you to remember Prefaces are 'tasters'! ****WARNINGS FOR STORY****: **_**Lemmons (In Future), sexual references, strong language, panful experiences and self harm!**_** Remember these and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

Song For Preface: One Step At A Time- Jordan Sparks.

Preface

**BPOV**

I would of never guessed that my IQ would take me here. I didn't know people craved money so badly they would kill for it. I didn't know I would have to deal with what I have to. I didn't know I would be stuck with a person I hate. I didn't know I could get into this mess and I'm surprised. I would never wish what is happening with me, to happen to anyone else. Yet I would never change it...

You know that feeling when you have no regrets? I have that with this, I wouldn't change the way my turned out and not for anything. I love how something bad can change someones life so dramatically. I know I may seem crazy, I know I may be a little pathetic and if anyone knew this...I would be very scared.

I was in a situation that no-one should go through, yet I'm glad I did because I wouldn't of developed my friendship. Looking into his eyes, feeling his arms around me, hearing his heart race, feeling his breath on my neck, his soft kisses on my head and just _him_. Everything was a comfort. I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.

Being here in the worst situation, having him even though I thought he hated me...Just made me feel safe. I know, I know...I sound love sick and well...I'm afraid to admitt that I am indeed. Being in his arms alone made me feel loved. I haven't felt that emotion in ages and yet...I feel like I never missed it when I'm in his arms.

Life in the arms of someone who can care for you, is the best thing and it helps to strengthen. I would have never guessed from being at each other's throat, could lead us to where we are now. I wish he would stop some of his bad habbits though. I guess it's just natural concern and that's normal...Right? I love the way his eyebrows waggle when he is sarcastic, I love how his tone can be playfull. I love how he treats me now, I love his voice of authority. I love how he can easily turn me on without him knowing.

I love the thought of him caring for me. I love how he can be mysterious, I love how his jeans hold him nicely. I love that he is protective of me, I love how he can change my mood so easily. I love how he knows just exactly what I'm feeling. What I love most importantly...Is the fact he somehow accepts me now.

When the people you love are dealing with something devestating, you are meant to be alone and yet...You have _him_ here...How would you feel? Exactly you would feel depressed, but when he is here you feel glad someone is here looking out for you. That is what I feel when I'm with him and I can't get enough. I was in my room, afraid to look outside and only to see the pouring rain. When I look down at what is in my hands, I turn slightly when I hear the door open.

I look into blue eyes, happy to see him and feeling my world light up. He walks up to me slowly, knowing something I clearly didn't. "Bella...I have to tell you something," he whispers softly when he is arm length apart. The only thing running in my mind is that I really want to close that gap...

_~D.T.A.L~_

_**IMPORTANT**_**: Can I please have 3 reviews to get me started? If I get them soon, I will write today or tomorrow! I want to know what you think! I want to know also if you would like me to write the first chapter in DPOV or BPOV. Then next chapter would you like me to write you in the other charaters POV? For Example: I write the first chapter in BPOV then the next I will write DPOV experience about the same day. Much love! **


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Kidnapped

Death Traps and Love

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Spent atleast 3 hours writing this! Please mind the mistakes and it's not beta'd. I have been on holiday to Venice so sorry for the delay! I also want to say that I don't own Twilight or TVD! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine. There is a question I want you guys to answer. I want 5 reviews please! The quicker they are the faster the next UD will be! **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Cough Syrup- Young The Giants, Set Fire To The Rain- Adele, Fighter- Christina Aguilera.

Chapter 1: Getting Kidnapped

**BPOV**

I sat in my car nervously and while holding my phone to my ear. My leg was bouncing up and down frantically and I had no way to stop it. I heard the call get connected on the other line, I physically froze and my eyes popped out of their soccets.

"What's up B?" a familiar voice asked gruffly. I knew he was at work, I should of just kept quiet and told him later. I looked around cautiously and wondered if anyone could actually hear my conversation. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and slouch a little.

"I...I got the highest grade in my exams Dad, and...They even put in the newspapers." I felt so nevous saying this, I felt tense afraid of his reaction. When I heard a chuckle I instantly froze again, hearing my heart thump in my chest. "B...This is amazing! I'm so proud!" he all but exclaims into the phone.

I laugh a little, happy he was proud of me and surprised he was. "Dad, I'm going to bring you 3 copys, I know what you're like and...Well...I have to go, you know what it's like," I tell him and he laughs. "Sure Bell, I'll see you tomorrow," he tells me remembering my details about this weekend. I was going to see my Dad -Charlie- and he lives in Forks.

I on the other hand, live in Seatle and that is a few hours drive. I looked around and noticed everyone were getting out of their cars. They all joined their friends and would gossip about anything interesting. "When did you get the results?" he asks breaking my reverie.

"I got it the same time I got my award, I'm on the front cover and all," I admitted and heard a chuckle. "My daughter got an award!" he almost sqealed and this caused me to laugh. "I have to leave Dad, I'll talk to you soon," I told him and we said our goodbyes.

My name is Isabella Swan, I'm 24 years old and I'm in college. I have brown eyes, brown hair that curls naturally and ivory skin. I'm 5'4", I'm slim, I have C cup breasts and I'm not exactly the most attractive person in the world. I'm just plain and simple. I have bags under my eyes, I didn't have much sleep because I had a nightmare. I don't remember exactly what it was about, all I know is it made me feel scared and insecured.

I'm learning to be an Author, but I have already made some books and sold them. They were swept off the shelves and I couldn't of been happier. I haven't finished my courses but I was pleased that my work is progressing. My Dad's name is Charlie and he has brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin and he is an inch taller than me. I missed him, but I was going to see him tomorrow because it will be Saturday.

I got out of my blue Renault Megan. I notice the only people who would glare at me and they are...Damon Salvatore and Riley Burns. I never really knew why they would glare at me everytime they saw me, I opened my back door and got out my bag. I turned and noticed that their routine would never change, I can guess why they have their eyes slinted toward my direction.

I once dated their friend...Or should I say _ex_ friend on Damon's behalf. I dated Edward Cullen for 4 years, we were dating back in High School. He has bronze hair that is always a dissaray, green eyes, boy-ish features and a squared jaw. He is 6'1" and he is slightly tonned, just not as tonned as other guys.

I know Edward didn't work out, he was always a 'stuff-food-then-rush-out-and-play-some-lame-sport-but-give-up-after-five-minutes-later' type of guy. Edward knew Damon back in Chicago, Edward moved to Forks in the second year of High School. Edward is the same age as me. Edward moved to Seatle and came here to this college with me, all because he wanted to "build our life together."

I gave up my virginity to him, but thing is...I never felt anything for him other than sympathy. I know he hates me now. I guess I deserved it though, I did something terrible to him and I was sorry for it. The bad thing I did was, I was drunk out of my mind one night and I accidentally had sex with a friend -who I thought was my friend- called Mike Newton. The worst thing is, Mike was never my friend and he was the one who got me drunk...Just to get into my pants.

He then took pictures of me, in only my black lace bra and in his white bed -covering my lower half with his white covers. Then the worst part about it, he ended up taking a picture of me and with his hand on one of my breasts, before sending it to Edward. The next morning, I punched Mike in the face and never talked to him. I ended up seeing Edward the next day angry out of his mind.

Then one thing lead to the next and he broke up with me. I heard he had an argument with Damon -because they _were_ best friends- but they aren't friends anymore. I looked up, seeing the glares Damon and Riley were giving me. Damon is 24 aswell, but Riley is 25 and they all knew each other in Chicago. Damon has black hair, sapphire blue eyes, perfect features and a chiseled jaw. Damon is 6'2" and towers over me.

I have heard that he has tonned arms, legs, chiseled chest and well endowed in every way. The problem was, he hates me and yet the only time he talked to me was after me and Edward broke up. Damon called me a bitch, slut and a hoe. He even told me to go die, that night I cried myself to sleep because I haven't even spoken to the guy. He hates me to bits and so does Riley.

Riley has chestnut coloured hair, brown eyes, but chin and pale skin. He is tonned but less than Damon -from what I heard- and also is the same hight as Edward. I liked Riley as a friend and since Edward broke up with me, he has not talked to me since. He is friends with both Edward and Damon, but Damon tends to not hang around with anyone at lunch. He drinks outside somewhere deserted -still from what I heard.

I sighed, then noticed someone sneaking behind me from the side mirrors and I laugh. "Nice try Elena," I tell her and she laughs. "Damn! I wanted to scare you!" she said while I turned around and hugged her. I knew her since we were in diapers, she was coming with me back to Forks, to see her parents and spend extra time with me.

Her name is Elena Gilbert, she has a brother called Jeremy and he is two years older than us. Jeremy looks exactly like Elena but the male version. He lives in New York, but will soon come visit us. Me and Elena have the same age, same hair colour, eye colour and slim figure. She is taller, has a heart shaped face, long legs and slightly tanned skin, her hair is also sleek and a shade darker, just like her eyes. "So Bells, are we ready to go see our friends?" she asks indicating to the group of girls, all chatting and laughing.

"Sure...Why not?" I say shrugging, Elena makes a hook with her arm and I hook mine with hers. We walk over slowly, not wanting to look to desperate for company. "So didn't have much sleep huh?" she asks and I sigh. "I was having a nightmare and anyway...I was writing another chapter of my latest book," I explain and she sighs. "Alright Belly, but remember...I'm here if you want to talk," he tells me and looks over to where Damon and Riley are.

"Guess their routine will never die will it?" she asks rolling her eyes and I laugh. "Guess not," I giggle out and she laughs with me. We were almost at our group when I felt arms wrap around me, then lift me into the air. I screamed, afraid of who was picking me up and scareing me while I was walking. When I was dropped onto the ground, I heard a chuckle and it was a familiar one.

I turned around and glared at him. He was laughing, "Calm down Swan," he chuckles and I laugh walking over to him and hugging him. He hugged me back tight, I always felt safe in Tyler Lockwood's arms. I knew Tyler back in Forks too, we are like brother and sister. He has no relatives, but he has me listed as one just like I have him. He has black spikey hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and he is very tonned. He has the laugh that can always make me laugh, he is 6'3" and is super strong.

He is a year older than me, is wanting to be a mechanic and is currantly dating Caroline Forbes. Caroline has blonde curly hair, light green eyes, soft features and a small figure. She is 5'5" and has the same age as Tyler. They are a cute couple, but most of my friends are couples. "Come on sis," Tyler says pulling me towards the group where I found the girls.

Our group is made up of: Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Elena, Stefan and myself. Me and Bonnie were the only ones who weren't dating, so we would hang out when they others were spending time alone. Stefan and Elena are together, Rosalie -who we tend to call 'Rose'- and Emmett are together, Alice and Jasper are together.

I met Alice, Jasper, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Rose and Emmett here in college. I got to know them all and I love them to pieces. We have formed a group and haven't split since. We all have different roles in our group. Rose is the 'mean bitch' when someone messes with one of us. Alice is the bubbly one of the group. Bonnie is the cool and colected. Emmett is the male version of Rose but he is also not very bright.

Jasper is the sensitive, understanding one in our group. Stefan is the one that looks out for us, even if he is the one who is intelligent. Caroline is the one who loves to keep in check with what is new in town. Tyler is the one who loves to play any type of sport. Elena is the sarcastic one of the group, and I'm the smartass.

Bonnie Bennett has light copper skin, brown cat like eyes, black hair with brown highlights and she is my hight. She is a year older than me and she is learning how to be a lawyer. She is thin, but wierdly weaker than me and she is more athletic.

Rose Hale is a year older than me. She has blonde sleek hair, model like figure, light blue eyes, perfect features and light tanned skin. She is 5'6" and is engaged to Emmett. She is funny sweet and is working on a business degree. She soon wants to get her PDA and we are all wishing her the best.

Jasper Whitlock has blond hair, western brawl in his accent, tonned body, thin and lean. He is a cousin of Rose's and you could tell. Jasper lived in Texas most of his life, but then moved to Seatle near his family at the age of 13. He is the same age as me and 5'7" in hight.

Alice Brandon has black spikey pixie like hair, clear blue eyes, perfect features, pale skin and a small figure. She is 5'2" and is tiny compared to Jasper. Alice has a small figure and is getting a career in fashion. She wants to be a designer and we know she loves fashion.

Emmett McCarthy has dark brown curly hair, hazel eyes, muscled and basically really tonned. He can pick me, Alice, Rose and Elena up without a problem. Don't ask why...Let's just say the guys had a really crazy bet and Emmett's ideas aren't always the brightest he can have. Emmet wants to be the boss of mechanics and he is 6'5".

Stefan Salvatore has light brown hair, brooding brown eyes, the same type of features as his younger brother. Yes...His younger brother. Stefan is two years older than me and Elena. Damon is our age, meaning we all have that in common when it comes to Stefan. Stefan is lean, his features are less prominent compared to Damon's. He is also less broad compared to Damon and Stefan is more sympathetic.

We all talked about anything in general, and then said what we wanted to happen today "on this amazing Friday," as Alice said. After today, we could all go on spring break and finally relax. When me and Elena left to go to class, I noticed Edward glare at me even more angrily this time. Elena noticed, then her jaw clenched. She started stomping over to him, completely angry and about to blow.

"Why look at her like that?" she practically spat at him, but he just ignored her and glared at me still. I felt my body tense, then when I saw him march towards me I felt like screaming in fear. He hasn't said anything else other than other horrible remarks like Damon. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Elena screams, rushing behind him and yanking him back.

I saw his determind face, even though Elena tried her hardest to yank him back and leave me alone. When he got to me he slammed my locker shut (I don't know if their is lockers but please just go along with it) and looked at me as if he was about to punch me in the face. "What the fuck Bella?" he spits at me, his eyes screaming 'mad'. "What the fuck do you mean Dickward?" I ask him and he just laugh darkly.

"You have the nerve to say I'm the dick?" he laughs menacingly and I flinch. "Shut the fuck up Edward," Elena says pulling him away from me, but he doesn't budge and I feel trapped. "You are such a bitch, I can't believe after everything we have been through...You still had the nerve to...Cheat and then you suddenly expect...Me!...To fucking forgive you! You are a slut, bitch and a whore! You are nothing to me Bella and guess what...You are nothing to everyone else around you," he spits at me.

I shrink back into my locker and make a barrior, I don't want to let him see my weakness so I look at the floor. I then feel someone's arm on my shoulder, while pulling me into thier side and instantly know it's Tyler. "What the fuck did you just say to her Cullen?" he asks angrily but playing it cool. "I said she is a bitch, a whore, a slut and that no one cares about her," he spits at both of us and suddenly Tyler straightens out to his full hight.

"Say that to her again Cullen...And I'll make sure that me, and the boys will make you remember to respect her," Tyler spits back and then I feel Emmett, Jasper and Stefan surrounding us. When Edward finishes a staring contest with Tyler, he walks away and slams his fist into his locker. Hitting it shut with a loud BANG!

The moment I felt everyone's eyes leave us, I suddenly get pulled into Tyler's chest. He strokes my hair and back, while saying soothing things to me. I then noticed I was sobbing into his shirt, while clutching him close and hopeing no one saw us. I then felt someone else's hand on my back and knew it was Elena. "Tyler, I've got this...I'll take her to our class," she says softly and I pull away.

When me and Elena get to class I have finally pulled myself together. Thing is when I pulled myself out of Tyler's chest, I noticed Damon looking at me sadly. The day went by and there was still gossip, but not as much as I thought there would be. I quickly went to my last class, it was English Lit and I loved that lesson.

Halfway through the lesson, my teacher told me I had to leave because it was a family problem. I rushed to the office, then suddenly saw a man with a cops outfit on and I was stunned. "Hello," I greeted the stranger, he has dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes and doen't look fit enough to be a cop. I looked at the man and assessed how he didn't fit the job to be a cop.

"Miss Swan, your father has had a heart attack while at work. We need to transport you to the hospital right away, your father requested it," he explains and I nodded frantically. Me and my Dad never really talk about his job, but I went along with it anyway. I rushed out, with his hand on my back and I felt sick about that action.

When we got out of the school, I noticed that their was no police cruiser parked and I got scared instantly. When I turned around to see the guy, he smirked evily and grabbed at me. I started kicking and screaming, then suddenly I heard then saw a Ford Black Van come in. I struggled against the grip of the man, he had one hand in my hair and on clamped on my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up bitch or I will kill you," he whispered darkly in my ear and I bit into his hand with rage. I kicked my way out of his reach and started running. When I was almost back on the school ground, I felt his hands grab me again. "HELP!" I screamed before a gag was around my mouth. He then quickly got a rope, but just as he was about to tie it on my hands...Damon came running over.

"What the hell?" Damon questioned and then his eyes filled with rage. I was crying and struggling out of the crazy kidnapper's grip. Damon suddenly pulled the guy off of me, because the guy pushed me to my front on the ground then straddled my back. I suddenly got out of the gag when I saw a guy rush over. "James! What are you doing! We are only meant to get the girl!" another guy comes over with a thick English accent.

He is tall, has dark chestnut hair, light green eyes and pale skin. I then suddenly hear Damon pleading to let me go when I suddenly feel something connect to a part on Damon's body. He falls weak when I catch a glimps of him, but I'm quickly cut of that sight when I felt something hit me. On the head and I black out...

~D.T.A.L~

**What do you guys think? Can I please have 5 reviews? It's all I ask for! Do you want a DPOV but not the full thing like Bella...Just his on sight of it and then carry on with it. What do you guys want?**


End file.
